Total Drama Revenge Of The World
by Redlucario98
Summary: Welcome everyone to season 5 where 29 contestants wil go around the world again for 1 Billion Dollars. The Oc signing and and teams naming is over. But you can still give me challenge ideas. And where to go. I do not own the characters or show credic to Fresh Tv.
1. App

Hey guys Blacklightning here for. Heres how this works 29 contestants will go around the world again. There won't be any singing this time. But there will be the imunity idol. Heres the importatnts part of this chapter. Two of those contestants will be Oc's One Girl One Boy however one of them has t be good and the other one has to be evil to aply.

Heres what I want your requests to look like.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Age(15-17):

Like to have a relationship (yes or no):

Everyday Clothes:

Hair:

Body type:

Eyes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Other:

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Talents:

Hobbies:

Attitude towards Chris:

Attitude towards Chef

You also get to name the 3 teams. Heres the members of the teams.

Team 1

Brick

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

Gwen

Heather

Mike

Sierra

Trent

Zoey

Good OC

Team 2

Alejandro

B

Duncan

Eva

Izzy

Jo

Lightning

Owen

Tyler

Noah

Scott

Evil Oc

Team 3

Anne Maria

Beth

Bridgete

Dj

Ezekiel

Geoff

Harold

Justin

Leshawna

Sam

Staci

Lindsay

Oh and One more thing you can also give me challenge ideas and what places to go.


	2. Slip and Die Part 1

**Hello Everyone I have my 2 winners anyway This is gonna be a great season Relationships Bloom, Friendships form, Backstabbing Betrayels can this season get any better? Anyway Enjoy oh I'll awnser any questions in the next chapter. Note: I do not own the characters or the show Credict of the show goes to Fresh Tv and creddict goes who ever made the winning oc's for making such great contestants.**

*Chris appears at the airport out of jail

Chris: Season 5 everyone and where doing this around the world again with 29 contestants who'll be competing for 1 Billion Dollars.

*A double decker bus arrives

Chris: Now Lets see our contestants. From Revenge of The Island we have Staci, Dakota, (Who is completely back to normal) B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, (Who is completely healed) Zoey, Lightning, (Who has normal hair) and last season's winner Cameron.

*Contestants walked out of the bus as their names were called

*Zoey gets tripped by Scott

Zoey: Hey, you did that on purpose

Scott: Well its you and Chris's fault that I was put in that trauma chair and i'm looking for a little revenge.

*Sierra(Who's hair has grown back) come out of the bus in exitement

Sierra: I can't believe i'm playing again and i'm playing against the revenge of the island cast also

Chris: And returning from the Classic Competitors Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Alejandro, (Who's like Scott completely healed) Eva, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Beth, Bridgette, Geoff, Dj, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, and uhh Ezekiel (Who's out of the feral statement)

*Contestants came out of the bust and into a group as their names are called

Ezekiel: Hey I heard that.

Eva: At least i'll be competing again.

Lightning: (Coughs) Losers. (Coughs again)

Heather: Heh new losers to toy with.

Courtney: Don't even think about it Heather your gonna go down before you have a chance to target them cause after you, Duncan, and Gwen are oughta here those new guys are mine.

Chris: Hey save any upcoming cats fights for the challenge. Any way to keep things even fresher i'm adding to new contestants. He's a basketball player who's good at sports and dosen't like the rules John.

(Note: John is the first wining oc who's created by Zan4000)

*John steps out of the bus

John: Well this my first step to reach my goals

Lightning: You play basketball

John: Hey Lightning, I heard you were the strongest contestant on your team last season.

Lightning: Well I was on a team of losers.

Chris: Enough with the sports talk. The next contestant is a daredevil who's mother makes her live in the garbage Tanya.

*Tanya steps out of the bus

(Note: Tanya is the other winning contestant who;s created by Sexxy Malfoy)

Tanya: Hi everyone i'm Tanya.

Jo: Chris already told us your name daredevil breath.

Tanya: Well you look like a tough contestant i'll have a hard time facing you.

Chris: Thats right 29 contestants 1 billion dollars who'll will win it all find out on Total Drama Revenge of the World.

*Theme Song Plays

*Contestants are inside the plane waiting for instructions

Noah: (Sarcistically) I guess you know you love having us in this run down plane again.

Cameron: Didn't Sierra destroyed the plane last time?

Chris: Yes but we got a new one.

Dakota: Darn my phones can't work worldwide.

Chris: I know isen't it wonderful?

Duncan: Will there be any singing this time.

Chris: Good question Duncan there won't any singing this time so I could have more time to torture you guys. Anyway theres a cofessional booth on the left i'll give you time to use it while the planes heading for Germany.

(Conf)

Staci: My great great great great great great great great.

(Conf)

Dakota: I needs some friends I could trust in case Sam gets elminated which is likely to happen because he's to busy playing his game. Don't tell Sam I said that. I don't feel comftable talking to the veterans or the new people *sighs Zoey and Dawn are the oly people I can fully trust well you have to work with what you got.

(Conf)

Anne Maria: I can't believe Chris isin't making us singing my voice can't be that bad? *Begins singing off key which breaks the camera

(Conf)

John: Lightning all right man I wish we could have a basket ball challenge so I could play against him sometime.

(Conf)

Tanya: Heh Basketdork doesen't know a thing about me and Jo is just an easy picking. I swear i'll win because I Tanya Roswell is in it to win to watch Total Drama Dorks.

(Conf)

Dawn: I nocticed a very dark aura is sourounding Tanya and I have a feeling he'll do terrible things.

*Duncan and Scott are seen in the Cargo Hold

Scott: Hey Duncan the guy I wanted to see.

Duncan: What do you want Scotty?

Scott: I was wondering if you and me could form an allience to take down the other team.

Duncan: Like I would form an allience I got to go back to Gwen.

Scott: What if we elminate Courtney i'm Courtney would try to take her out again.

Duncan: Fine but no dirty tricks.

(Conf)

Scott: Duncan is ruthless, resourceful, quick thinking my kind off competitor.

*Scene shows Alejandro hiding behid the crate hearing What Scott and Duncan said.

(Conf)

Alejandro: Heh Duncan and Scott thought they are smart enough to speak privately in the cargo well they're wrong

*Scene switches the contestants at the top of the hill in Geramany.

Chris: Welcome everyone to Germany.

Heather: Yeah we've been here already.

Chris: Shut it Heather. For your first challenge you have to grab theese skiis and slide down this dangerous hill.

Tyler: Extreme!

Chris: Well at leat someone's phych anyway i'll tell the teams as you get down now heres your skiis.

*Chef reveled a bunch of old skiis.

Leshawna: Are those skiis useable.

Chris: Sure they are if they don't break and go.

*Chris honks his horn

*Brick Grabs his skiis and gets ready to go down

Brick: I'll go first to make sure its safe.

Jo: Well your gonna need it Captain Wizz.

*Brick slides down only for his skiis to break and have him continue sliding to the bottom

*Chris sees Brick who made it to the bottom.

Chris: Crogratulations Brick your the first member of team 1.

Brick: Thanks.

Courtney: Gwen's face could use some remoldling.

Gwen: Yeah real mature.

*Courtney pushed Gwen but Gwen accidently grabbed Courtney which caused them both to fall down the hill

Courtney: Why did you that?! I hate you!

*Brick Restrains Courtney

Chris: Congratulations Gwen you and Courtney are on team 1.

Couertney: What?! I can't be on the same team as Boyfriend Kisser!

Brick: Calm down Courtney.

Courtney: Shut it BrickFace!

*Mike and Zoey slid down the hill with ease but Heather, Cameron, Cody, Sierra, and Trent not so much

Dakota: How am I suppose so slid down that hill.

Dawn: Dakota have faith in us.

*Dakota and Dawn slid easily down without getting hurt.

John: Looks i'm the last one wanna go with me Lightning.

Lightning: Sure.

*John and Lightning slid down the hill.

Lightning: Why don't you go first John.

John: Sure.

*Lightning walks to Team 1 only to be stopped by Chris

Chris: Uh uh this seasons 3 teams John covered the rest of team but you Lightning are the first member of Team 2 but as a constlation prize you get...

*Tyler falls down hill

Lightning: Tyler?

Chris: And you also get...

*Izzy cartwheels of the hill to see Noah okay until he got crushed by Owen.

Chris: Congratulations.

(Conf)

Lightning: Lightning is on a team of losers again like last season Chris is really trying to make Lightning look bad.

*Duncan, Scott and Alejandro made it down the hill at the same time.

Duncan: Well that was easy.

*Tanya, Jo and Eva made it done easy

Jo: Hows it possible for you to all those tricks without breaking the skiis.

Tanya: Easy I do stunts like this all the time.

*B arrives

Chris: Well that completes team 2. Now for team 3.

*Staci, Ezekeil, Justin, and Harold, and Sam crashed while sliding.

Chris: Wow that was fun.

*Beth and Linsay crashed as well

Lindsay: Maybe going together is a bad idea.

Beth: You think

Lindsay: Hi Tyler!

*Geoff, Bridgete, Anne Maria came down easily

Anne Maria: That was to easy.

*Dj comes down sobbing with Leshawna comftorbing him.

Chris: Whats with him.

Leshawna: Same story sliding crashing into a moose.

Chris: Well you guys have 5 minutes to make up your team names.

*Team 1 choses Team Justice

*Team 2 choses Team Berserkers

*Team 3 choses Team Multitalent

Chris: Awsome names guys anyway your next challenge will be gin next time on Total Drama Revenge of The World

Team Justice: Brick, Cameron, Cody, Cortney, Dakota, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, John Mike, Sierra, Trent, Zoey

Team Berserkers: Alejandro, B, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Noah, Owen, Scott, Tanya

Team Multitalent: Anne Maria, Beth, Bridgete, Dj, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Staci


End file.
